


My one and only - Part 01

by BigLeoSis



Series: My one and only [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pre Captain America, Pre WWII, Pre!serum Steve Rogers, pre-serum steve
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	My one and only - Part 01

**My one and only**

 

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen ich mit allem und jedem unzufrieden war.

Aber am allermeisten mit mir selbst.

 

Mein Körper hatte mich wieder einmal im Stich gelassen, als ich einem jungen Mädchen hatte helfen wollen, die von einer Gruppe älterer Jungen belästigt worden war. Sie hatten mich übel verprügelt und mich dann einfach zurückgelassen. Nur mit Not hatte ich einen Astmaanfall niederkämpfen können.

Und als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, war auch das Mädchen verschwunden und mit einiger Mühe hatte ich es dann zurück in unsere Wohnung geschafft. Ich hatte mein Shirt vollgeblutet und meine Jacke war zerrissen. Die Hose war dreckig und ich fühlte mich wie ein einziger großer blauer Fleck.

 

Ich schob die Hosenträger von meinen Schultern und hielt die Luft an, wegen der Schmerzen. Da die Hose ihren Halt verlor, rutschte sie ein gutes Stück weiter nach unten, wurde nur noch von meinen schmalen Hüften gehalten.

Mit klammen Fingern begann ich nun, die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen und schob es langsam von meinen Schultern und ließ es dann auf den Boden fallen.

 

Ich wandte meinen Blick nach unten und schüttelte den Kopf. Über meine komplette rechte Seite zog sich ein ducker blauer Fleck.

 

Bucky würde ausrasten, wenn er mich zu Gesicht bekam.

 

Aber war bestimmt noch ein paar Stunden an den Docks und arbeitete, also hatte ich auch Zeit, mich ein wenig um meine Blessuren zu kümmern.

Ich schleppte mich ins Badezimmer und suchte ein paar Salben aus unserem Schränkchen und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen öffnete ich den Verschluss meiner Hose und stieg heraus. Ich schob sie zu meinem Hemd und blieb vor dem großen Spiegel stehen, der sich dort befand.

 

Ich betrachtete skeptisch mein Spiegelbild und ich fuhr über einen der blauen Flecke, der sich an meiner Seite befand und sog scharf die Luft ein. Es tat höllisch weh.

Ich schraubte den Deckel des Salbendöschens auf und tauchte meine Finger in die gelbe Flüssigkeit und begann sie langsam auf dem blauen Fleck zu verteilen. Langsam und vorsichtig massierte ich die Salbe ein, wobei mir bei jeder zu festen Berührung ein leises Wimmern entkam.

 

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen als sich eine Hand um meinen Unterarm schloss. Doch ich brauchte nicht aufzublicken, um zu wissen, dass es mein bester Freund war.

 

„Steve …“

 

Buckys Stimme klang erschöpft und müde, genauso wie ich mich fühlte. Ich ließ meine Hand sinken und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, wo ich das vertraute Gesicht meines Freundes erkennen konnte.

In Buckys graublauen Augne lag eine tiefe Müdigkeit und ich war mir sicher ein wenig Verzweiflung darin erkennen zu können.

Er trug das weiße Hemd, dass er immer trug, wenn er zur Arbeit ging und seine dunklen Hosen. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig gerötet, aber es war auch ein verdammt heißer Tag gewesen. Und seine Haare klebten ihm verschwitzt in der Stirn.

Aber für mich war das schlimmste seine Augen … warum musste ausgerechnet er mich so ansehen? Warum immer Bucky? Denn wenn er mich so ansah, hatte ich immer das Gefühl noch schwächer zu sein, noch ungenügender, dass ich es einfach nicht wert wäre?

 

„Warum tust du das Steve?“ fragte Bucky leise. „Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach einmal heraushalten?“

 

Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder sinken, seine Worte schmerzten mich mehr, als es die Verletzungen je konnten.

Wieso sollte ich mich immer aus allem heraushalten? Warum durfte ich mich nicht einmal für jemanden einsetzen? Warum durften das nur immer andere und wenn ich es tat, war es Weltuntergang?

 

„Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe Bucky?“

 

Etwas ruppig löste ich meinen Unterarm aus seiner Hand und drehte mich von ihm weg. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man mich bevormundete oder gar bemutterte und manchmal trieb mein bester Freund es einfach die Spitze.

Auch wenn ich ihn liebte und ihm so gut wie alles verzieh, davon war ich heute weit weg.

 

Ich humpelte aus dem Schlafzimmer in unser Wohnzimmer und blieb dort unschlüssig stehen, ehe ich mich umdrehte.

Bucky stand in unserer Schlafzimmertür und blickte mich immer noch mit diesen traurigen Augen an.

 

„Wo ist dein Problem Bucky! Warum darfst du jemanden aus einer Notsituation helfen und ich nicht? Warum darf ich das nicht? Warum hat immer jemand etwas dagegen? Bin ich denn so viel weniger wert, als gesunde Menschen, Buck? Bin ich es denn nicht wert, jemanden zu beschützen?“

 

Ich hielt seinen bohrenden Blick nicht mehr länger stand und drehte mich erneut um.

Ich war so wütend … so dermaßen wütend!

Ich schnappte mir eines der Sofakissen und schleuderte es im umdrehen gegen Bucky. So fest ich nur konnte. Dennoch war es nicht stark genug und das Kissen prallte einfach an Buckys Brust ab, der mit einem Mal viel näher war.

 

„Du bist so viel mehr wert Steve … Du bist das wertvollste auf dieser Welt, für mich, für deine Ma … für all deine Freunde Steve! Und du darfst jederzeit jemanden beschützen, wenn du es für nötig hältst! Aber du solltest dich nicht jedes Mal verprügeln lassen.“ Bucky machte einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich wich vor ihm zurück. „Stevie … bitte …“

 

„Lass meine Ma da raus Bucky!“ schrie ich ihn jetzt an. „Sie ist seit Jahren tot! Mag sein, dass ich das wertvollste für sie war! Aber du hast doch die hübschen Mädels, die dir alle nachlaufen! Wozu solltest du dann jemanden wie mich brauchen? Jemanden der krank ist und verkrüppelt und es nicht wert ist, geliebt zu werden! Und welche Freunde Bucky? Ich habe keine Freunde außer dir!“

 

Ich war mit jedem Wort immer lauter geworden und als sich Buckys Arme nun um mich schangen, wehrte ich mich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen. Ich schlug wild um mich, versuchte mich aus seiner warmen Umarmung zu befreien.

Doch wie immer hatte mein bester Freund kaum Schwierigkeiten, mich fest zu halten. Er war einfach viel stärker als ich und das war etwas, das mich noch mehr in Rage versetzte.

Es stimmte, Bucky war mein einziger Freund, mein Halt im Leben, meine Stützte, mein Anker, meine Rettung und wenn ich ihn verlieren würde, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es würde mir das Herz brechen und das würde ich nicht überleben, da war ich mir sicher.

 

„LASS MICH LOS JAMES!“ brüllte ich ihn an.

 

Das Bucky mich zurück ins Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte, bemerkte ich erst, als er mich entschlossen und heftig auf den Boden stellte. Seine Hände lagen noch immer schraubstockartig um meine Oberarme und hielten mich an der Stelle.

 

„Mach die Augen auf Steve!“ forderte Bucky von mir, doch ich schüttelte wehement meinen Kopf. „Mach … sie … auf!“ knurrte er in mein Ohr und mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ich meine Augen wirklich öffnete.

Bucky hatte mich wieder vor den Spiegel gestellt.

 

Es war ein wenig finsterer geworden in der Zwischenzeit. Es musste wohl doch deutlich später gewesen sein, als ich gedacht hatte und dann war es kein Wunder, dass Bucky mich überrascht hatte.

 

Mein Freund stand nun wie ein dunkler Schatten hinter mir, da das Licht durch das Fenster hinter ihm hereinfiel. Es gab ihm etwas düsteres, wie er da so stand, seine Finger um meine Oberarme geschlossen und nur seine Augen funkelten ein wenig.

 

„Weißt du, was ich sehe, wenn ich dich anblicke Steve? Du bist das wundervollste, dass ich kenne. Und selbst wenn du krank sein magst und du in deinen eigenen Augen nicht perfekt bist, für mich bist du das!“

 

Bucky löste eine seiner Hände von meinem Arm und schob sie unter mein Kinn.

 

„Das was mich von Anfang an verzaubert hat, waren deine Augen. Steve, niemand auf dieser Welt besitzt solche Augen wie du. Sie sind so blau, wie ich mir den Ozean vorstelle, tief und je nach Stimmung sind sie dunkel wie der tiefste Punkt der Erde oder so klar und frisch wie ein Wintermorgen! Dieses blau gibt es nur einmal auf dieser Welt und ich schätze es, dass sie mir gehören.“

 

Bucky hatte kein einziges Mal geblinzelt, während er sprach.

 

„Und dann wäre da noch deine Nase … du findest sie zu groß, doch ich finde, dass sie genau in dein Gesicht passt.“ Bucky ließ langsam einen Daumen über meine Lippen gleiten. „Und deine Lippen, Gott Steve … ich würde Morde begehen, um deine Lippen dauernd auf den meinen spüren zu können.“

 

Mein Atem stockte für einen Moment, als mein Blick im Spiegel auf seinen traf.

 

„Bucky …“

 

Seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Oberkörper und Bucky vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Nacken.

 

„Ich möchte, dass du nie wieder so über dich sprichst Steve … Du passt perfekt zu mir … du bist mein Leben, mein ein und alles. Und ich ertrag es nicht, wenn du nur das schlechte in dir siehst. Sieh nur, wie perfekt du in meine Arme passt, Steve. Und auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, ich glaube Sarah hat immer gewusst, dass wir zusammen gehören …“

 

„Nicht …“

 

„Doch Steve … Sarah hat dich so sehr geliebt und sie wäre entsetzt, wenn sie dich so reden hören würde. Deine Ma hatt alles für dich gegeben Steve. Und das würde ich auch. Und das weißt du!“

 

Ich zitterte in Buckys Armen, presste mich unweigerlich enger in seine Umarmung.

 

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du so viel für mich riskierst Bucky …“

 

Ich spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

 

„Ich riskiere nicht mehr als du, Stevie …“ Er presste einen Kuss gegen meine Schulter. „Und jetzt setzt du dich auf dieses verdammte Bett und lässt mich deine Rippen anschauen!“

 

Bucky löste seine Arme von mir und ich trat einen wackligen Schritt nach vorn, ehe ich seiner Anweisung folgte und mich langsam auf unsere zusammengeschobenen Betten setzte. Ich verzog mein Gesicht ein wenig, als ich eine falsche Bewegung machte.

Doch da war mein bester Freund auch schon da und hielt die Salbe zwischen seinen Fingern. Bucky kniete sich auf den Boden und hob meinen Arm ein wenig an, sodass er besser an die Prellung rankam.

 

Ich ließ die Prozedur still über mich ergehen und schloss meine Augen dabei. Erst als Buckys warme Finger verschwunden waren, öffnete ich diese wieder. Mein Freund kniete noch immer zu meinen Füßen, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen eines meiner dünnen Knie.

 

„Bucky?“

 

Seine Augen richteten sich auf mich und ich ließ meine Hand in seine dunklen Haare gleiten. Mein Freund schloss genießend die Augen, ehe er einen Kuss gegen mein Knie drückte und aufstand. Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, doch er beugte sich noch zu mir herunter und hauchte einen Kuss gegen meine Lippen.

 

„Leg dich hin Stevie … ich geh nur mal eben duschen und dann komm ich zu dir.“

 

Als Bucky sich von mir löste, legte ich meine Hände an seine Wangen und hielt ihn einen Moment bei mir, küsste ihn sanft. Bucky lächelte gegen meine Lippen und als wir uns voneinander trennten, wartete Bucky, bis ich unter der Decke lag und ging dann erst duschen.

 

Als Bucky ins Bett kam, wurde ich wieder wach. Mein Freund kletterte über mich und kam zu mir unter die Decke. Mit einem Seufzen drehte ich mich um und schmiegte mich an Bucky, welcher mich vorsichtig in meine Arme zog.

 

**~*~**

 

Es zogen ein paar Tage ins Land.

 

Bucky ging weiter an die Docks zur Arbeit und ich blieb zu Hause, um meine Blessuren auszukurieren. Mit jedem Tag wurde der blaue Fleck über meiner Rippe etwas heller und das Atmen fiel mir wieder leichter.

 

Am Freitagabend ließ ich mir etwas besonderes für Bucky einfallen, denn mir ging unser Streit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Auch wenn wir uns wieder versöhnt hatte und wir nicht mehr darüber sprachen, so konnte ich es doch nicht vergessen.

 

Ich ging in den kleinen Laden um die Ecke und besorgte uns frisches Fleisch und Brot und ein wenig Gemüse und machte ein wunderbares Abendessen. Ich hoffte, dass Bucky bald nach Hause kommen würde, sonst wäre das Essen kalt.

Ich saß am Tisch und wartete auf meinen Freund und kurz nach Sonnenuntergang kam er endlich nach Hause. Er wirkte müde und ich wollte mich von meinem Platz erheben, doch der Ältere hielt mich mit einer Handbewegung auf.

Er schälte sich aus seiner Jacke, hängte sie an den Haken neben der Tür und verschwand dann gleich in unserem Schlafzimmer.

Verwirrt blickte ich auf seine Jacke, ehe ich doch aufstand und Bucky folgte. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war nur angelehnt und ich drückte sie ein Stückchen auf, um einen Blick in den Raum dahinter erhaschen zu können.

 

Bucky lag quer über unseren Betten und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte die Hosenträger nach unten geschoben und sein Hemd ein wenig aufgeknöpft, sodass man das Unterhemd darunter erkennen konnte. Sein Gesicht hatte er mit den Händen bedeckt und ich fühlte einen tiefen Stich in meinem Herzen.

 

„Bucky?“ fragte ich vorsichtig, während ich die Tür nun ganz aufschob. „Bucky, was ist passiert?“

 

Langsam ging ich zu ihm rüber und setzte mich an den Rand des Bettes, wo ich ihm durch das dunkelbraune Haar strich. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Geruch von Zigaretten und Alkohol, welcher von ihm ausging und es machte mich noch stuziger.

 

„Bucky?“

 

„Geh weg Steeve ...“ kam die Antwort von ihm. Seine Aussprache war ein wenig undeutlich, was wohl am Whisky lag, welchen er schon getrunken hatte.

 

„Warum? Warum soll ich weggehen Bucky? Was ist passiert?“

 

„Was passiert is'? Du wills' wirklich wissen, was passiert is'?“ Er löste die Hände von seinem Gesicht und der Hass, der in seinen Augen brannte, ließ mich zurückschrecken. „Ich habe meinen Job verloren Steeve! Das is' passiert! Ich hab mich für dich eingesetst und dann hab ich meinen Job verloren, weil ich nich auf mir sitzen lassen konnte, dass mein Boss meinen beste Freund beleidgt hat! Er hat dich als Schwuchtel beschimpft Steevie … und dabei kennt er dich nicht einmal und wenn er dich so beleidigt, dann beleidigt er auch mich … weil ich dein Freund bin … und weil du mir alles bedeutest … und … weil … Gott Steevie … was machen wir jetz'?“

 

Ich starrte ungläubig zu Bucky. Er hatte seinen Job verloren, weil er mich verteidigt hatte? Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Bis jetzt hatte Bucky um das Thema immer einen großen Bogen gemacht, also warum jetzt?

Doch ich würde ihn das nicht jetzt fragen, das brauchte er nicht auch noch.

Ich beugte mich stattdessen zu ihm runter und küsste ihn sanft.

 

„Wir werden jetzt gemeinsam zu Abend essen, denn ich möchte nicht, dass das gute Zeug schlecht wird und dann gehen wir duschen. Und danach … danach gehöre ich ganz dir!“

 

Ich stand wieder vom Bett auf und reichte Bucky meine Hand.

 

„Komm schon, Buck! Worauf wartest du noch?“

 

Bucky ergriff meine Hand und ich zog ihn mit etwas Schwung nach oben. Er war ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, weshalb er auch gegen mich prallte und wir beide ein paar Schritte zurück taumelten und Bucky einen Arm um mich schlang, um mich vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Ich musste laut lachen und auch Bucky konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

 

„Bucky?“ Er sah mich wieder mit diesen traurigen Augen an. „Du weißt, dass mir egal ist, wie viel Geld wir haben. Solange du an meiner Seite bist, kann es gar nicht so schlimm sein.“

 

Nach einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange ließ ich meinen verwirrten Freund stehen, ging zurück in unsere kleine Küche und setzte mich an den Tisch. Bucky ließ mich nicht lange warten. Wortlos zog er seinen Stuhl zurück und nahm Platz. Ich verteilte das Essen gerecht auf.

Zumindest für unsere Verhältnisse, was hieß, dass Bucky ein wenig mehr Fleisch bekam als ich, weil er ja schließlich derjenige war, der arbeitete. Und weil ich einfach das Gefühl hatte, dass er es heute brauchte.

 

Wir aßen schweigend und es war ziemlich gut. Bucky half mir den Tisch abzuräumen und anschließend verschwanden wir zusammen im Badezimmer.

Ich schaltete das Wasser an, ehe wir uns auszogen. Doch so ruhig wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, verlief das ganze leider nicht.

 

Kaum hatte ich das Wasser angedreht, schlangen sich Buckys Arme um meine Mitte und er verteilte Küsse in meinem Nacken, was mich ein wenig schmunzeln ließ. Ich drehte mich in seiner Umarmung, denn ich wollte seine Lippen auf den meinen spüren.

Es war leidenschaftlich, heiß, tief und verlangend.

Es war viel zu lange her, seitdem wir solche Intimitäten miteinander geteilt hatten, denn seit unserem Streit vor ein paar Tagen hatten wir zwar zusammen im gleichen Bett geschlafen, aber es war nichts passiert, außer ein paar sanften Küssen und ein paar Streicheleinheite.

Was wohl auch an der fiesen Prellung meiner Rippen lag.

Doch das war jetzt vorbei. Und ich wünschte mir nicht sehnlicher, als Buckys warme Haut wieder auf der meinen zu spüren. Wieder zu wissen, dass er mir mit Haut und Haar gehörte, dass er mein war …

 

Wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus und stiegen schnell unter das Wasser. Es war nicht gerade das, was man als warm bezeichnet hätte, doch warmes Wasser war ein Luxus, den wir uns nicht leisten konnten. Es war immerhin nicht eiskalt.

Während unsere Lippen immer wieder zueinander fanden, wuschen wir uns gegenseitig. Ich verteilte die Seife in Buckys dichtem Haar, während seine Hände über meinen verspannten Rücken massierten.

Als Bucky seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, um die Seife aus seinem Haar waschen zu lassen, konnte ich nicht widerstehen und stellte mich ein wenig auf seine Zehenspitzen, um an seinen Hals zu kommen.

Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht an die feuchte Haut, ließ meine Zunge über seinen Adamsapfel gleiten, ehe ich einen Kuss dagegen presste und Bucky zum lachen brachte.

 

Als sämtliche Seife von unseren Körpern verschwunden war, schaltete Bucky das Wasser ab und wir stiegen aus der Wanne. Mein Freund wickelte mich in eines der Handtücher und rubbelte mich trocken, ehe er es für sich selbst benutzte.

Ich würde mich wohl nie an Buckys makellosen Körper satt sehen können. Die definierten Muskeln, das feine Haar auf seiner Brust, den Armen und seinen Beinen, die feine Linie die sich von seinem Bauchnabel bis zu seinem Schritt nach unten zog. Seine Bauchmuskeln und der leicht dunkele Ton seiner Haut.

 

Ich machte einen Schritt auf Bucky zu, ließ meine Hand über seinen Oberkörper wandern, während sich seine in meinen Rücken legten. Als ich zu ihm aufsah, trafen sich unsere Blicke.

 

„Ich liebe dich James Buchanan Barnes,“ kam es leise über meinen Lippen.

 

Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn ich seinen vollständigen Namen benutzte und dennoch lächelte Bucky mich wissend an, schob seine Hände unter meinen Po und hob mich hoch. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und beugte mich zu einem Kuss nach unten.

 

„Hast du mich gehört? Ich liebe dich … und mir ist es egal, ob ich dafür ins Gefängnis kommen könnte. Aber das ist etwas, dass mir nie jemand nehmen kann! Du gehörst mir James Barnes … mir ganz allein!“

 

Bucky sah mir tief in die Augen und er drückte mich noch fester an sich. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seinen, sodass sich unsere Wangen berührten.

 

„Mein Herz wird immer dir gehören, Stevie. Das hat es schon immer. Vom ersten Tag an … und eines Tages werde ich mit dir ausgehen können und dann der Welt stolz verkünden: Ich bin James Barnes und das hier ist Steve Rogers und ihm gehört mein Herz!“

 

Das war eine wundervolle Vorstellung und ich wünschte mir nicht sehnlicher, als das dieser Tag irgendwann einmal kommen würde. Doch vermutlich würden wir ihn nicht mehr erleben.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und hauchte einen Kuss auf die weiche Haut unter Buckys wunderbaren Augen.

 

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Bucky. Mir wird langsam kalt.“

 

Noch immer mit mir auf dem Arm setzte Bucky sich nun in Bewegung und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Mit einer Hand schlug er die Decke zurück, ehe er mich langsam auf die Matratze legte. Ich breitete meine Arme für ihn aus und Bucky kletterte zu mir. Er zog die Decke über uns und kuschelte sich in meine Arme.

Er zeichnete mit seinem Finger irgendwelche Muster auf meinen Oberkörper.

 

„Würdest du das wirklich tun, Bucky?“ fragte ich nach einer Weile. „In die Welt rausposaunen, wie sehr du mich liebst?“

 

Bucky wandte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.

 

„Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers …“


End file.
